Family Ties
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "You're the last thing in my way and then I will get my happiness, I will get all that I deserve." Bellamort. Oneshot.


**_Family Ties_**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_For Round Three of the 34 stories and 106 reviews and this is dedicated to my friend Margie for her birthday. Happy Belated Birthday! _**

_"The Dark Lord's Most Faithful, Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer and torture of innocent people."_

I loved to stare at the Wanted posters with my name and picture on them. They made sure everyone knew that I had followed the Dark Lord's orders to the dot. They also showed how I was considered as the most faithful and loyal of all the Death Eaters. They showed the truth.

I would do anything for him and as I had tortured the two Longbottoms I hadn't listened to their shrieks so much as I thought of how I was protecting my Lord by making sure these people didn't mess things up for him.

Everything was and always will be the same to me. A torture there, a Forbidden curse here, and maybe if the day is really good I get to mutter two words that send chills into everyone, Avada Kedavra. Well, everyone except him.

Anyway, when I heard the news that my Lord was staying at Malfoy Manor I was ecstatic that he had chosen my family's house to have his headquarters at.

Obviously he trusted us right? We must be in high regards and it proved he had faith in me…surely?

* * *

><p><em>"No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"<em>

I had watched his eyes change from his usual indifference into cold, harsh eyes. I had failed him and he was disappointed in me. I could see that as clear as day. I felt my heart ache and I wanted to clutch my chest but I didn't want to show I was weak. Would he tell them all I was no longer his favorite, but rather a broken, insane doll? Would he find someone else to hold my title? Would he abandon me? Was I worthless with these family stains on me? He was everything to me, my teacher, my master, my love. He couldn't leave me because of this right?

_It was all her fault, that my Lord wasn't happy with me._

She had left Cissy and I for that Mudblood boy and she had had his spawn! To add salt to the wound she let her daughter, Nymphadora; marry a werewolf, a halfbreed mutt and an abnormality of nature.

Unfortunately, because she was my blood traitor of a sister's daughter, she brought shame to the family. My Lord suggested my tree, my family tree, was infested with unruly branches and weeds in front of the other, unloyal, worthless Death Eaters.

If she and her disgrace of a family were gone my Lord could love me. He could at least try, anyhow. He would keep me, his disciple, his student, his faithful advisor by his side without having to deal with Andy's shame on me.

I agreed with him. Nymphadora and that traitorous slime were in need of a few good clips. One cut, two cuts, and off go the branches!

I needed to get rid of her. I could still hear the cloaked men laugh and my master's cold mocking words. I had to do it. She stood in the way of the only man I desired, loved, and lusted for in so many ways. She and her filth stained me and made me unfit for him, despite my classics Black looks and my charm.

I grabbed my wand from the nightstand in my bedroom and smirked. This little piece of wood, magic, and power would be my clippers. I was the gardener and the unfit, unruly branches would be pruned.

_After all I would do anything for my Lord._

* * *

><p>I saw her, among all the flying brooms, I saw my niece. All I could think of was how this was the one chance to take care of her, and as I soared towards her I thought of what spell I could possibly throw, because I needed to hear her scream, I needed to prune my tree and now was the chance. Rodolphus followed me of course. I would need his help to make this even greater than the torture of the Longbottoms.<p>

I would win, and the Dark Lord would be happy and I would have not a shame to my name left except Andromeda…I would take care of her later. After all she was the prize at the end.

"CRUCIO!" I yelled, aiming at the broom.

_You're the last thing in my way and then I will get my happiness, I will get all that I deserve. I will stay by my Lord's side until the day I die. And all of this will happen because I love him. Now when I get rid of you all, he will smile at me and I will have my cherished place by his side._

* * *

><p><strong>R and R!<strong>


End file.
